A Deal with the Devils
by Lotus Fiction
Summary: An Angel and Demon, wouldn't normally be road trip pals, but when you are out of options, you don't have much of a choice. One running from Heaven, the other from Hell, and they both managed to find their path leading straight to the Winchesters...What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The women walked into the bar and smirked. The eyes that fell on her proved that she had made the right choice. This meat-suit was as near perfect as a human body could get. Anything was better than the cheap fat thing she had as a short term suit. After that she had sworn off men, well, at least possessing men. She , wanting to show off her new body, wore a tight black dress, tied her hair in a messy bun and applied makeup. She slid onto a barstool next to a stiff looking man in suit and tie. The demon motioned to the bartender and got two drinks. She needed the alcohol,she enjoyed the taste. She looked over to the man and smiled, passing over the drink.

" Fancy a drink kind sir?" She said locking eyes with the individual. His eyes widened while giving her a once over.

" You've changed" he stated bluntly. He did accept the drink and took a sip. "Is she still alive in there?" He asked quietly, his eyes seemingly overly interested with the contents of the bottles on the shelf in front of him. The women smiled again before answering, " Why of course not, and hell, I didn't even kill her myself! I mean i may have been nearby, but my hands are clean you can be sure". The man's lips turned downwards and finally turned his head towards the demon, "Simone, if we are doing this, we are going tonight, and quick. I don't want Lucifer or Crowley to catch wind of this." The demons smiled faltered at the name of Hell's two ruler , they were both seemingly MIA at the moment and it was her chance to get out of there. Yes, she wasn't by any means holy, but she hated the whole hell thing. She turned to her company and nodded, while the man seemed to appreciate her seriousness she finally was portraying. He, before grabbing her hand to flee the bar drowned his drink. The demon could not help but smirk and stated to the suited man, " Sariel, at this rate _I'm_ going to be the one to drag _you_ up from Hell."

The Demon had gotten a vehicle with the new outfit and showed her company it. "Get in" she said, as he looked on unimpressed.

" I could find the Winchesters a lot quicker than this human contraption"

"Oh, so you want to have Lucifer find you?Then be my guest. I on the other hand prefer to sit in my angel warded 'human contraption'" She swung open the car door go reveal her etchings on the inside of the vehicle. Sariel frowned, knowing that she was right and stepped in. Simone knew she just had to play up to this cowardice nature to have him follow her lead. Above all he didn't want to die. He grudgingly got in and they were on their way. The first hour of their road trip was in near complete silence. Sariel's body language told his feelings like a menu tells its meals. His stiff shoulders and his eyes permanently fixed outside. His hands were firmly clasped on his knee. Finally the demon broke the silence. "So what's so exciting out there?" She asked, to a meager response of nothing. "Come on man!" She pleaded, "lighten up a little, i mean, i know somewhere in that holy, yet cold, heart of yours there's some love for me." Sariel finally turned his cold gaze to the women and spoke. "I am only with you because we have the same end goal. Apparently in that hellish, and unsurprisingly dead, heart of yours is the smallest bit of compassion towards humanity." With that he rested his dirty blond head back against the seat. He wasn't wrong, the two met because of their fascination over humans, and it's why they sought out the Winchesters. Originally, before the whole Castifer incident the plan was to go straight to the Angel Castiel. He actually thought for himself and had the same feelings towards , no one had heard what happened to him after Luci disappeared. Both knew that the hunter boys wouldn't trust them, and that Crowley could just as well be with them, but it was better than staying down in Hell. Also, due to how the kids dealt with the apocalypse and the darkness, and just about every other world ending disaster, they seem the best bet to go to. They themselves were probably already trying to figure out the whole "Devil on Earth...again" problem . Still, with this similar ideology she felt annoyed at him for calling her cold hearted. I mean he was an angel, not the nicest of creatures no matter what the human books say. "Excuse me" she replied," I'm not the one with a live suit on. Am i really the heartless one here?" she asked. That seemed to get a response from Sariel and he sat up to look at her

"My vessel…" he began before the demon interrupted him. " Oh god, do you really think calling them vessels makes this any better. I call it as I see it! A suit made of meat hence the fucking term! Yes i do enjoy humanity. Humans are complex and interesting and actually have their own thoughts. Besides I USED TO BE ONE! So please do not lecture me on being compassionate. An Angel, who you probably forgot is the figure that these humans actually look up to and believe are watching over them and not constantly trying to screw them over, does not have that right. At least the humans get that demons and even most of their peers are evil, why don't they, and you for that matter, see that Angels are just as corrupt." Sariel stared in slight disbelief, and tried to think of a response. The demon however snapped her head back to the open road, refusing to hear another word. She, in this process , missed the changed expression on the Angel, for the first time , an expression of understanding passed over him.

It took an hour but to the demons surprise and delight he actually apologised. She smiled at him, perhaps not a loving smile, but still, a smile and continued down the road. She was contempt for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The two managed to make it to the next town without killing each other and pulled into a smaller bar on the outskirts. Sariel looked at her with a flicker of confusion,

"Why are we stopping?" He asked. She looked at him with almost some guilt.

"You see", she began, "I need to continue to make my soul quota till we get to the 'Chester's. I know… I don't wanna help Hell any more than you want me to grab a soul, but it'll be suspicious if I don't get anyone for a few days on end. Even with Luci and Crowley outta the picture, I can't be too sure, ya know?" The Angel looked unimpressed but knew he couldn't disagree, so the two made their way into the bar. Emily spent a moment seeking her 'type'. The one who looked desperate, the one who would do anything for the smallest of favours. She picked him out in a matter of moments. It's been a proven fact that when wearing a female suit to always go for males and vice versa, so she picked out one slightly tipsy 30 year old slouched in a bar stool alone.

She sat beside him and ordered a drink for the two of them, then began to talk. It was the same routine every time, and it was why she was so good at her job. Talk them up, ask about their feelings, get them drinking, then promise them whatever they want. She had always preferred this sales pitch over the cross road job. She liked to pick them out of a crowd and convince them. The man said he wanted to talk outside and she agreed. She had learned over her numerous years learned that most don't want to commit in a public setting. They always took her outside, around the corner, or to the washrooms, so the request didn't surprise her, it was just another aspect of human nature she picked up. Emily smiled at the man before speaking, "Come on," she softly spoke while running her hand along his shoulder, "this way." The man followed her out in a trance as she pushed the door open and went to turn around a corner.

As she turned she say three men standing in a clump. The tallest turned at the click of her heel and her eyes widen. "Fuck," she whispered under her breath as she knew that he had seen the recognition her eyes. She quickly stepped back into character and whispered "Let's go over here to finish up" in her man's ears. With that the demon swished him around the opposite corner. Emily rushed the words she had to say and quickly spurted. "So let's seal it with a kiss?" The man, near drooling at the sight of her suit nodded quickly; to him he got money AND a kiss from a hot chick. The Demon heard heavy steps from around the bend just as she pressed her lips against his. When the boys saw her, she just looked like any other 'slutty' girl at a bar to them. As they backed away she let her face part from his, "Enjoy your next couple years," She said with a smile, turned and hurried back to the bar. Her companion had moved, but she quickly found him at a small table in the corner

"Sariel", she began as she sat down, her eyes darting from place to place. "They are here, right now." All sense of sarcasm had been wiped from her face and the Angel clearly noticed that.

"Are you sure, the Winchesters? But I thought you said they we…"

"I know what I said! But apparently I didn't have enough eyes on them. I thought the dumbasses were competent enough to stay out of sight, but I guess not."

"Well, this is good!" He continued, "We were looking for them anyways."

"Yeah, to meet them on OUR terms. The two caught me in the act of kissing the poor guy over there. They either passed it off as us making out, or they know a deal when they see one. I, for one, rather not have them hunt me down here and now… shit! There they are." Emily looked for an escape route, they didn't know her car so once the two got outside they should be good. She grabbed the Angel's hand, and in a quick motion snapped with other. In a matter of moments the two were in her car and the Demon had already start ignition. She sped out of the bar unscathed, but she thought she saw the smaller one step outside, as if looking for something, in her rearview mirror.

She didn't let Sariel say a word until she pulled off on some country road a few minutes b

Pass the bar. She turned off the engine and slumped into her seat.

"They weren't supposed to be there…" She sighed, turning her head towards the Angel.

"No. It was not as expected," he responded, "But why are you put off by their appearance? We were looking for them. And I thought we were not using any demonic, or angelic powers until we were with them? Where did that plan go?"

"I do have some explaining, I wasn't entirely…"

"Truthful?" He interjected, "How am I not surprised that the demon lied?"

"Okay! I'm sorry! But, it wasn't need-to-know info until now. You'd probably would have screwed it up already if you had known. You wings, always screwing things up." Her jaw clenched as she mulled over her words. "Turns out, I wasn't on the best of terms downstairs, Like I have a VIP pass to parts of Hell you haven't even heard of, over where the truly bent demons get to play arts and crafts."

"How is this relevant?"

"I'm getting there, sheesh. Even though a certain King of Hell hated my guts, he couldn't deny, I rocked my job. I would be dead if I wasn't also employee of the month. I made deals like no other, collected souls like no other, hell my Hound is like no other. But due to my 'attitude problem' Crowley wanted me tracked. So when I snap my fingers or lose profits they are gonna be suspicious. Even with Crowls being out of the picture I don't trust it."

"Okay." Was all he said, never much of a talker. "What you did is in the past, now we have to find where the Winchesters are staying." The demon agreed and pulled her phone out, with only 3 motels in the area it shouldn't be too hard.

"Let's go" she smirked, "We have a date"


End file.
